Werewolf Lord
Though Werewolves are usually known as feral beasts that do little more than ravage the world, eating and destroying villages and towns, there is actually much more to them than that. Some Werewolves even have such a great spark of intelligence and charisma that they become great leaders of their clans of wolves, or sometimes just great leaders of their traveling companions. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Werewolf Lord, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Werewolf Base Attack Bonus: +8 Feats: Silver Bullet, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Moonshine Class Skills The Werewolf Lord's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Climb (Str), Bluff (Cha), Martial Knowledge Close/Monk (Int), Martial Knowledge Natural (Int), Martial Knowledge Blades (Heavy) (Int), Martial Knowledge Axes (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Werewolf Lord prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Werewolf Lord is proficient with Close/Monk, Blades (Light), Blades (Heavy), Axes, light armor, medium armor, and shields. Techniques per Day: At the indicated levels, A Werewolf Lord gains new Technique slots per day as if he had also gained a level in a class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional Techniques. If a character had more than one class before becoming A Werewolf Lord, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining Spell points. Lunar Oath '[http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/glossary.html#_spell-like-abilities-sp '(Sp)]: At 1st level, a Werewolf Lord begins to channel the strength of the moon and places their faith on an unbreakable oath that grants them immense power. This bond allows the Werewolf Lord to enhance his natural weapons as a standard action by calling upon the power of the moon for 1 minute per Werewolf lord level. When called, the energy causes the werewolf’s body to crackle with bestial energy. At 1st level, this oath grants the Werewolf Lord a +10 foot bonus to it's move speed and it's Natural attacks a +1 enhancement bonus. For every 2 levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 9th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-brilliant-energy Bane], ''[http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-defending ''Keen], ''[http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-disruption ''Mighty]'' Cleaving, [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-flaming ''Spell]'' Storing, [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-flaming-burst ''Vicious], ''[http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-holy ''Wounding], Furious, Cunning, Menacing, Psycho, and [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/weapons.html#_weapons-speed speed]. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If your natural attack is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the Moon are determined when the power is called and cannot be changed until the power is called again. These bonuses apply to only natural attacks. A Werewolf lord can use this ability once per day at 1st level level, and one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a total of four times per day at 10th level. At 5th level, the Werewolf Lord's attacks Deal +1 damage dice of the same kind on all natural attacks while this is active, and their move speed increases by another +5. At 10th level the Werewolf Lord can select these enchantments multiple times, stacking their effects when normally such is impossible. Each effect can be stacked with it's self only once. They also gain a further +5 to their move speed while in this form. If the Werewolf ever willingly breaks his oath, he will take a penalty on attack and damage rolls equal to the bonus he should be receiving. The only way for the Werewolf to regain this strength is to retake the oath and receive an atonement spell from a caster of at least the same level as he is. If the Oath cannot be retaken or is impossible to re-forge, the Werewolf retains this penalty indefinitely unless the GM states otherwise. If the Werewolf’s oath is broken by force, they simply lose this ability until they either uphold their oath once more, or if impossible, they must receive an atonement spell. 'Bestial Rage (Su): '''At 2nd level you can access the strength and fury of your ancestors, you fly into a battle frenzy that increases your physical capabilities, yet hinders your mind. Activating this rage is a free action that can also be used when it isn't your turn. You can Bestial Rage a number of rounds per day equal to your werewolf lord level + your new constitution modifier. While raging you gain a +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution as well as a +1 bonus to your natural armor. However you take a -4 penalty to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma and you lose the ability to take any action that requires intelligence except for using a martial knowledge technique of the Close/Monk, or Natural weapon category. '''Improved Fang: '''At 3rd level, your natural attacks become more potent. Your natural attacks deal damage as if you were one size category larger. This stacks with the Improved Natural attack Feat and similar effects. '''Movement Increase: '''At level 4 and level 7 you gain a bonus to your base movement speed. '''Lycanthropic Enhancement (Su): '''At levels 4, 7, and 10, you gain a Lycanthropic Enhancement. Each time you gain one, you can select a Manifestation from the Lycanthropy Corruption. Your Bestial Rage and Lunar Emancipation are all treated as your shifted form for the purpose of activating any abilities that require a shifted form, if multiple of those abilities are active however you only gain the manifestations from one of them. You only gain the Gift, and not the stain when selecting one of these manifestations unless it states otherwise. You can select the Shift form ability any number of times. Doing so increases your number of rounds of Bestial Rage by +4, Your Lunar Oath by 1 minute, and your Lunar Emancipation by 1 round instead of it's usual effect. Your Manifestation level is equal to 1/2 of your Werewolf Lord Level. '''Grand Resilience: '''At 5th level you tap into the great healing and defensive properties of a true werewolf. You gain Regeneration 2 overcome by Silver, as well as Damage Reduction 5 overcome by silver. At 9th level this increases to Regeneration 4 and Damage reduction 10 overcome by silver. These stack with the bonuses from Silver bullet and Moonshine, but overlap them. '''Improved Maneuvering: '''At 6th level you allow the light of the moon to guide you in battle. While using your Lunar oath, you gain a bonus to your CMB attacks and CMD defense equal to your Werewolf Lord Level. If using it for a trip maneuver you never provoke attacks of opportunity, even if they possess an ability that allows them one. '''Greater Bestial Rage (Su): '''At 8th level, your rage bonus to physical scores increases to +6, your armor bonus increases to +2, and your penalty changes to -6. '''Lunar Emancipation (Su): '''In their final stage, a werewolf can call upon the power of the moon and access their full bestial powers, becoming an avatar of destruction in a half wolf/half demon hybrid. Activating this is a full round action. The Werewolf increases in size by 1 category, taking a -1 penalty to armor class. In addition the Werewolf gains a movement speed increase of +20 feet. The Werewolf lord gains a +4 Size Bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. The Werewolf lord’s damage increases with his new change in size. He also gains Damage Reduction 5/ Silver, that stacks with any previous DR as well as a +3 bonus to natural armor. Only while in this form, the Werewolf gains the Rend special ability. This transformation lasts a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Werewolf Lord level. If used during a full moon, this ability lasts for the entire duration of the full moon. Upon the following morning when the moon fades and you return to normal, you are treated as if you had rested for the duration of the transformation. ''Rend (Ex): Whenever the Werewolf Lord makes two successful claw attacks against the same target in 1 round, its claws latch onto the flesh and deal extra damage. This damage is equal to the damage dealt by one claw attack plus 1-1/2 times the Werewolf Lord’s Strength modifier.